


i know someday i'm going to be with you

by YUY4N



Category: THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, a lot of it, im sorry yuni stans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUY4N/pseuds/YUY4N
Summary: maybe, just maybe, if she didn’t say such harsh words to her. maybe this all could’ve been prevented.
Relationships: Yu Yan/Zeng Keni
Kudos: 10





	i know someday i'm going to be with you

keni walked into the gates of the cemetery. it has been four months since she left. keni felt that it was her fault. maybe, just maybe, if she didn’t say such harsh words to her. maybe this all could’ve been prevented. maybe they could’ve fixed their issues and stayed together. maybe if keni told her to stay home with her. maybe. just maybe.

  
  


_ FLASHBACK _

_ *incoming call*  _

she looked over to the tissue covered nightstand and grabbed her phone. it was jiaqi. keni almost leaped out of bed at the call. ever since her and yu yan’s break up, keni hasn’t got a chance to meet up with the other girls. she didn’t blame them. keni said some cruel words to yu yan. she couldn’t bring herself to even use her phone after. everything reminded her of her. 

_ “keni, come to the dorm.”  _

“what? why? did something happen?”

_ “just come.” _

the call ended abruptly. jiaqi’s voice sounded worried, upset, and even on the verge of tears. keni got ready as fast as possible and headed to the9’s dorm. upon arrival, jiaqi told her to knock three times, so they would know that it was her. and so she did. the door opened revealing a xueer with bloodshot eyes. immediately, keni pulled her in for a hug. 

“xueer?? are you girls okay??” keni asked, patting her back. “i’m so sorry keni..” was all she could say before running off into another room. as xueer ran back to where she was, yuxin came out. “keni, you’re here.” keni nodded. “is everything ok? is xueer ok?” keni felt confused, yet worried at the same time. what was so urgent that SHE needed to go to the dorm? “it’s yu yan. she’s.. she’s..” “yuxin just tell me.” “yu yan is..” 

“she’s gone, keni,” 

yuxin and keni both turned to the direction of the voice. it was jiaqi. “she passed away this morning due to a heart attack.” keni felt her vision get blurry. her knees went weak and her head felt too heavy to keep up. yuxin managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. “w-why did no one tell me?!” she screamed. she couldn’t help but blame herself. maybe yu yan wasn’t as healthy as she seemed. if keni didn’t call her those names, maybe this could’ve been prevented. “keni,” jiaqi crouched down, “i’m sorry.. i really am. i couldn’t bring myself to believe it either.” keni cried on jiaqi and yuxin’s shoulders that night. the rest of the9 occasionally comforting her as well. they all shared the same pain in their hearts.

keni arrived to the gravestone, placing down a bouquet of flowers. yu yan’s name was engraved in the stone, along with a lion drawing. ‘here lies yu yan, our lion, mangnei, and best friend’ it read. she ran her hands over the stone. “i’m sorry. you deserved better.” tears rushed down her cheeks. “i never deserved you. i was the reason this happened to you. i’m so sorry.”


End file.
